


All That She Wanted

by Smokeandwhispers



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 10:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokeandwhispers/pseuds/Smokeandwhispers
Summary: What she wanted is very different to what she wanted in the show.





	All That She Wanted

“Have I not given you all that you wanted?”

Tears Sprung to Nora’s Eyes as He pulled her hair tighter, Pulling her head back and staring into her brown eyes with his Piercing gaze. Back arched , All she wanted Was Him to touch her, To put his hands Where He Knew she wanted them. But He was in charge, she knew that. She was Nothing and everything with him. He loved her. He gave her what she craved, What She longed for.  
Her Hands Dared to move a Little down towards Her Aching Cunt, And He slapped them Away. It Should have been humiliating for her, Sat On His Lap, Naked, While He was Fully clothed in his infamous yellow suit, But It wasn’t. It made her Weak with desire, This was what she loved.   
“Are You going to be a good girl for me?” He Questioned, free Hand Slowly Working Its Way down Her skin, leaving a trail of lit nerves where it touches.   
“Yes”   
“Yes What?” The hand comes to a standstill , agonizingly close to her throbbing mess of a pussy.  
“Yes Sir” She replies, Voice merely a sob.   
“thats right” He Suddenly Slips one finger between her folds and She Yells at the contact. “All wet just for me?” His fingers find her clit, The way they have so many times before. But everytime feels as exciting and invigorating as the first time.  
“Just for you” She Cries as He begins to rub, then moves his hand down to her entrance, Circling it then thrusting in without warninf. The sound That Comes out of her mouth Goes straight to his already Painfully hard cock, And As he adds more fingers, The noises keep coming. She Loves it, But she Knows that When she gets close he’ll stop. She writhes and Can feel herself drifting closer to the edge.   
“please?”  
“No. I Want you to come around my cock, I want to feel you clench around it”. Those words alone Make her shiver and The fingers are removed quickly.   
Supersppead appears to be a gift for him because he’s soon out of his Yellow suit And Holding His Cock near her face, A teary mess. 

She Immediately knows What to do and gets to work sucking and licking. Each touch of her tongue is like a lightning bolt, And He grabs her hair, pulling it tightly to remind her that he’s in control. She carries on until he forcefully pulls her off and Up to his level.

He uses his strength to spread her legs While she’s stood up, Lifting one of them And Placing his aching cock at the entrance.

“Please Please please” she begs

“Since you asked so nicely” He says, and goes in until he bottoms out, Picking her Up and letting her legs wrap around her.

She can’t describe how good She feels, All she can think and breathe is Eobard. Eobard. Eobard. 

As She Reaches Her climax She Realises.

“Yes. Yes You have given me all that I wanted. Because all I wanted is you”.


End file.
